your secrets in a prayer
by Mia-Zeklos
Summary: '"I told you not to be so hard on yourself," Jace murmured. It should have sounded like a reprimand, but he just couldn't force it to; not when Alec was so pliant under his hands.'


**Notes: Another go at a wing!fic 'verse, this time with the variation of the wings being a constant thing - i.e., not being hideable by magic. It was technically written for a kink meme, hence the vague-ish smut. ;D I hope you enjoy it and feedback is always welcome!**

Jace shivered as he felt the edges of Alec's primaries brush down over his back. It was always like this – it was his first reflex to wrap his wings around Jace and keep them there as if it as the easiest way to keep him near. Jace had no intention of complaining, of course; it only served to make him more comfortable, but it was still distracting to the point where he almost forgot what he was supposed to be doing.

Almost. He was far too focused on his task for that to happen and he grinned when he finally got the desired result: Alec groaned, closing his eyes in that way he always did when he felt the pleasurable pain that always went hand in hand with a proper wing massage.

"I _told_ you not to be so hard on yourself," Jace murmured. It should have sounded like a reprimand, but he just couldn't force it to; not when Alec was so pliant under his hands. "Wings are supposed to help you in a fight without you using them _that_ much."

"Archers always use them more than anyone else." Another flutter against Jace's back as Alec relaxed even more under his touch. He hadn't meant to, initially – he'd reminded Jace of all the work they had to do and that they had another mission to plan already – but he'd let himself be convinced to take a break. They had a lot to do, after all. The nest of Shax demons they'd tried to get rid of earlier today was only the first in a pile of issues waiting for their attention, and they would all need them to be as focused as possible if they were to be dealt with properly. Even Alec hadn't been able to deny that it would be difficult to do that while he was as uncomfortable as he likely was.

Jace was well familiar with his parabatai's wings by now and he didn't need to look to find the exact place on his back where they grew out of his body. It was usually the spot that ached most as the muscles there were the ones keeping Shadowhunters's wings pressed against their bodies when they weren't needed and Jace didn't stray too far away from them now, working out one painful knot after the other while Alec turned to putty in his hands.

That was just the thing about wings. In almost every way imaginable, they were an advantage, but they were also terribly sensitive – both to pain and to pleasure. It was what made handling them so intimate and also what had driven them here, in the safety of Alec's locked bedroom and far too comfortable for their own good.

"Are you feeling better now?" All he got was a quick nod in return. "Still up for more work?"

"Let me do you first," Alec said, motioning him to turn around and sighing in exasperation when Jace grinned back at him. "I meant your _wings_ , Jace."

"My wings are fine," Jace waved him off. "I barely even used them. You, on the other hand," he continued and carefully manoeuvred them until he could push Alec down onto his back. His wings flared out instinctively to soften his fall despite their current position and when he recovered, they were wrapped even more tightly around Jace's body, drawing him near even as Alec tried to look as unimpressed as possible. " _You_ desperately need a break."

 **o.O.o**

As much as Alec refused to admit it, Jace had been right. His wings _did_ hurt from the prolonged use and his parabatai's help had been heaven sent, even if he'd gone a little overboard with it.

But that was all forgotten now, it seemed, because Jace was looming over him with an all too familiar smile as he made himself comfortable in Alec's lap. His own wings were spread out now, shielding Alec's eyes from the light overhead, and their edges reached far back, low enough that Alec could feel their fleeting touch over his legs every time Jace move. It was always like this – the entire Institute was equipped to be as accommodating as possible for the Shadowhunters who inhabited it and their wings, but sometimes it was still difficult to navigate them into certain positions no matter how hard they tried. They'd found a way around that eventually – not without some careful manoeuvring – and were about as good at it as they were going to get, so Alec didn't hesitate before he propped himself up on his elbows and kissed Jace with everything he had, smiling against his lips when Jace responded with even more enthusiasm than he'd expected.

Alec's hands slid up to his parabatai's shoulders and over the top of his wings, caressing the place where they folded against his shoulders until Jace almost purred under the touch. Alec's smile widened at his hitched breathing and the feel of Jace's hand sneaking between their bodies, fumbling the button of Alec's jeans open, his usual grace replaced with an urgency that he couldn't help but respond to.

"Careful," he warned when Jace tried to flip them over and almost lost his balance on the precarious spot he'd chosen for himself. He stood up now, for just long enough to be able to divest himself of his own remaining clothes, and Alec didn't move to help - it was a well-known fact that it was difficult enough to take your shirt off with the wings in your way without a second pair of hands making things even more complicated - and instead focused on getting out of his own jeans before Jace had had the chance to get back on the bed.

He did so soon enough and practically crawled up to him, wrapping his arms around Alec's shoulders and dragging him down onto the bed, his wings spreading under them like a blanket and their primaries fluttering over Alec's bare arms at the same time until he just had to run his fingers through the inside of them, his touch laced with wonder that bordered on awe. Jace tensed under the attention and just as Alec had expected him too and bucked up against him a moment later, already eager for what he knew was coming. It was no surprise - his reaction to having his wings played with was always rather extreme even with the usual sensitivity that came into consideration, and Alec didn't mind taking advantage of that knowledge whenever he could. He leant in for another kiss, harder this time, and kept up the massage he'd started over the upper part of Jace's wings. He had promised to return the favour, after all, and even if Jace likely hadn't had this in mind, it was only to be expected.

"Alec," he said anyway, reaching up to take hold of his shoulders and keep himself grounded. "You, ah, you don't want to end this before it's even started, do you?"

"Not at all," Alec said as nonchalantly as he could manage. He couldn't pretend that Jace didn't affect him like this - looking up at him with eyes foggy with desire, sprawled on his bed with his hair fanned over the pillows - and he shouldn't have expected Jace not to notice that, but it still surprised him when his parabatai's legs wrapped around his waist and brought him even closer. The sudden skin-on-skin contact made him shudder and Alec's hand tightened its grip reflexively where it was already buried in Jace's feathers, something that only occurred to him after the curse the gesture was met with.

"Sorry," he muttered against Jace's lips, only to have him shake his head frantically.

"It's fine," Jace said, eyes still fixed on Alec's with that look he always got when the stimulation proved to be a little too much - somewhere between pleasure and disbelief. "Kiss me," he added and Alec happily complied, one of his hands still roaming over the soft expanse of Jace's wings and the other curling around Jace's hip to bring him even closer. It was easy to see that he wouldn't last long and that he didn't necessarily intend to; not when it wasn't very likely that anyone would bother them for the rest of the night. They would have plenty of time for everything and even the thought of that was enough to make Alec just a bit more eager, his fingers smoothing over Jace's wings in something far too close to worship to be anything else.

He remembered the first time he'd touched his feathers years ago, how he'd admired how unbelievably soft they were. _Like an angel's_ , Izzy had teased when she'd seen how white they were, and it had been a joke, but Alec had never quite managed to shake off the idea and it translated into every time he touched them. It wasn't that he wanted that to change, exactly, as nothing that made Jace feel this way was a bad idea, but it was still something he couldn't quite control and it should have been scary - not having control over a situation was always alarming - but it was the best thing he could imagine having instead; the knowledge that Jace returned the sentiment making him braver than he'd imagined he could be under these circumstances.

Jace rose from the bed as much as he could in this position, back arching in another desperate attempt for proximity, and his kisses turned brief and almost distracted in a way that Alec knew perfectly well after all the time they'd spent together. The movement resulted in his wings reaching farther than they had before, too, and wrapped almost entirely around the two of them, entangling with Alec's own until he couldn't tell completely tell them apart anymore. It was that feeling that made him stray away from Jace's mouth and trail a line of kisses down his neck, lips pressing heatedly against his chest as he bowed even more over him, determined to help him feel the most of this; to see him enjoy every little bout of sensation that he could bring him.

The grip of Jace's legs around him tightened a little more and his thrusts became a little more erratic; sharp and desperate as he chased his pleasure with abandon. It sent shivers down Alec's spine, but he held back, hastily wrapped a hand around him and let him ride out his pleasure until Jace's breath left him in a gasp and he trembled as he came, head thrown back and eyes still fixed on him, somehow, still unwavering in his need to keep him close.

"Alec," he whispered again, his heartbeat still frantic against his chest, and this time, it felt more like a benediction.


End file.
